


The Hunter

by Medusa_Green



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusa_Green/pseuds/Medusa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Corypheus obliterated the task of rebuilding Thedas’ morale is left to Inquisitor Balsin Lavellan. However before Lavellan can truly get his hands dirty cleaning up Corypheus’ mess he first has to deal with the followers he left behind. A few Venatori still wander the Thedas, hoping to find a way to bring back their master and they’ve found a way to do it. The only thing they need is Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons

Skyhold wasn’t normally quiet at night so it came as a pleasant surprise to Inquisitor Lavellan. The elf wandered through Skyhold, eventually stopping at the desk where Solas once sat pouring himself over texts. After so long he had given up on ever finding the bald elf again, he just vanished like dust in the wind. It was strange not having him there to answer whatever questions Lavellan had about the fade. Even though the two didn’t always agree, Lavellan enjoyed his time with Solas and couldn’t help but miss the elf. So many questions filled the elf’s head: why did he leave? Where did he go? What was so important about that orb? Questions Lavellan itched to be answered. However none of the answers were given to Lavellan, the only thing he had from Solas was questions many, many questions.

Sliding his fingers along the desk Lavellan moved away from the room pushing open the door which lead to a spiral of stairs. Walking up each step felt heavy for Lavellan, the past few months were finally taking its toll on him. Even after destroying Corypheus there was still so much pressure resting on Lavellen’s shoulders. The Inquisition was a large power source now, many people now raced to the Inquisition, with Lavellan being the figure head.

No pressure there then? Lavellan scoffed to himself. He knew he could handle the pressure, so far he had done an amazing job. The big bad evil Corypheus was gone by his own hands, the remaining members of the Venatori were losing their edge, the few loyal templar’s were putting their trust in the Inquisition, even the Grey Wardens owed their very existence to Lavellan and his choices. All of Thedas was indebted to Lavellan, and he must admit he couldn’t help but relish in the thought.

In his days of being with his old Dalish clan he always felt that his opinions never mattered. While his clan didn’t ignore him per say, he just never felt as if whatever he suggested made any impact on his clan. He was just the hunter.

Lavellen walked to the library atop the atrium where Solas once spent his time. He looked around for someone but couldn’t find him. He was always at the library, thought Lavellen, where could he have gotten to now.

Lavellan walked towards the bookshelves and scanned the spines, none of them stood out to him. Reading just wasn’t a favoured hobbies of Lavellan’s. Sure he had scanned over some of Varric’s novels but most of those had terrible smut which Lavellan could be interested it.

“Suddenly taking up reading?” said a voice behind him. “They don‘t have any on hitting things with arrows.”

Slowly Lavellan turned around, crossing his arms and smirking as he did. “I was actually planning on using them as weapons.” He grabbed the first heavy book his fingers could find. “This looks good enough. Think if I hit you with it you‘ll become unconscious?”

Dorian smirked and rubbed his chin. “But then you‘ll ruin the pages,” he reached for the book. “Besides, I‘ve still to read this.” He took the book from Lavellan and walked beside him, placing it back where it belonged.

“I thought you had gone through this library?” questioned Lavellan.

“New stock, a few refuges had them.” Dorian walked towards the banister and leaned his elbows on it. Lavellan followed his actions, standing close to the mage.

“You were with the refuges?” scoffed Lavellan. “What were you saying to them? That their tattered shoes didn‘t match their grubby tunics?”

Dorian nudged Lavellan’s rib cage with his elbow, the elf grunted out a laugh. “I‘ll have you know I am actually quiet a sought after person now. All those poor refuges look to me now.”

“Because you’re the ‘good magister‘ now?” said Lavellan, a half smirk on his face.

“I think I‘m starting to like that title now,” Dorian clasped his hands together and looked down at them. There was a genuine look of softness saved only for when Lavellan was around.

Despite his teasing and jokes, Lavellan truly felt at ease with Dorian. When he was with him he could forget the stress, the hard decisions and could just relax, something he wasn’t able to do for a long, long time. He moved himself closer to Dorian so their forearms were touching.

“Well you were always the ‘good magister‘ to me,” smiled Lavellan.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “And here I thought it was my good looks that drew you in.”

Lavellan pushed himself off the banister. “Well that part certainly helped.”

Dorian laughed and looked towards the Inquisition soldiers chatting away across the room. “Why are you here, Inquisitor?”

Lavellan tapped Dorian’s shoulder, prompting him to straighten up and turn to face the elf. “Care to take a walk with me?”

“If I say no what will happen?” Dorian asked.

Lavellan put on a pondering expression. “Well as the Inquisitor I have the power to have you executed.”

“Ouch,” winched Dorian, comically. “Then I suppose I‘ll have to go with you. I really would like to keep my life you see.”

The two smiled at each other for a moment before wandering out of the library. They walked through the throne room, laughing about some private joke, a few people looked at them and whispered to each other with smiles on their faces. Lavellan wondered what his clan would think of his choice of lover, a Dalish elf and a mage of the Tevinter Imperium made for an odd couple. However, no one brought it up, the two men clearly didn’t care and Lavellan found it dangerously fun. He could hear his former Keeper yelling at him for such a choice, but he knew the Keeper well and if it made Lavellan happy then the Keeper would adjust - even if he was a Shem.

The walk the two shared was fairly short, only down the staircase, through the throne room and towards the Inquisitors chamber. As Lavellan pushed the door open a young woman jumped back, dropping an armful of garments.

She took a quick look at the Inquisitor and scrambled to pick up the dropped clothing, squealing out apologies. “I am so sorry, Inquisitor. Please forgive me. I didn‘t see you there and now I‘ve dropped your clothing. Oh, Makers breath I am such a-”

Lavellan held up his hands and helped the girl fold the clothing again, hoping that her annoying voice would cease. “It‘s quiet alright, Jeneiva,” Lavellan said to the servant girl.

Lavellan remembered the servant girl from a few days ago. There were still a few Venatori members left in Thedas and Lavellan had the irritating task of cleaning them up. Lavellan had found Jeneiva in one of their camps just after killing the Venatori. She ran out of the tent screaming and weeping, Lavellan took pity on the hysterical woman and gave her a job in the Inquisition. The girl was rather clumsy but she tried her best and for the few days she had been employed she had done a decent job of keeping Lavellan’s room clean.

Jenevia took the clothing and scurried away keeping her head low. “I am sorry again.”

Lavellan rolled his eyes once the girl was out of eye shot. “I swear the only thing that girl says is ‘I‘m sorry‘, after the fifteenth time it got rather annoying.”

“You kept count?” laughed Dorian.

The two walked into the quarters slightly relived to have privacy.

“That was a very long walk,” Dorian said, walking towards the open balcony. “Warn me if we‘re ever going on such a long one again will you?”

“Oh, shut up,” Lavellan chuckled, standing by the windowed doors.

After taking in the mountain view Dorian turned to face the Inquisitor. “Now there are two main reasons you‘ve brought me here. Reason one involves less clothing-” Dorian smiled devilishly at the elf. “-and reason two means a lot of talking which eventually leads back to nudity. May I suggest you talk while I get off these buckles, save us some time.”

Lavellan rolled his eyes. “Perhaps I just like your company.”

“You do,” said Dorian, fidgeting with his shoulder buckle. “But you also enjoy sex.”

Lavellan walked away from Dorian and towards a table which held a bottle of wine and two glasses. One of Jenevia’s orders were to keep Lavellan’s wine flow steady - which she always did a bang up job of. Lavellan poured it the wine into two glasses before wandering back to Dorian and handing him a glass.

“Wine? Then it‘s defiantly reason one,” he gave Lavellan a brazen smile.

Lavellan didn’t laugh, his energy was drained. “Actually…it‘s reason two.”

Dorian dropped his smile. “I‘m guessing you‘ve heard then?”

“I am the Inquisitor, nothing gets passed me,” joked Lavellan. “So I only have you for a month?”

“You make it sound like I‘m some long-term prostitute,” Dorian moved closer to Lavellan. “But in all serious, yes. I‘ll be leaving for the Imperium in a months time.”

“I was hoping you‘d stay for longer,” Lavellan said. “How do you feel about emotional guilt?”

Dorian hissed out a snicker. “It‘s the main reason I‘ve stayed here for so long.” He took Lavellan’s free hand with his own. “You know I adore you?”

“Such a way to end a relationship,” snarked Lavellan.

“I‘m not ending this, I don‘t want to,” Dorian said, dropping Lavellan’s hand and moving his fingers to caresse his cheek. His thumb moved along the ink on Lavellan’s left eye, he loved how simple the design was. “I really don‘t want to leave you but-”

“Then don‘t,” said Lavellan, jerking his head away while using his free hand to stroke the front of his long coal black hair. “If you adore me then you won‘t leave me.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “You‘re being undeniably selfish you know that?”

“Do you think I care?”

“Emotional blackmail doesn‘t suit you, Inquisitor.”

Lavellan knew a moment like this would come and yet he still wasn’t prepared for it. Dorian had been with him for so long that he wondered how he ever lived without the mage. Knowing that he was going to leave for his home land so far away from Skyhold made Lavellan ache more than he thought possible.

Dorian put down his glass and placed his hands on the Inquisitors shoulders. “I don‘t want to argue with you. You know I hate arguing, adds years to the skin.”

Lavellan let out a sigh but still was able to crack a smile. “A month?”

“One month, then I‘m gone. However,” he picked up his glass again. “That doesn‘t mean I won‘t come back. Besides, I enjoy your company too.”

The two men scoffed out a titter before clinking their wine glasses and gulping down the red liquid.

“That‘s much better,” said Lavellan, taking a step towards Dorian and putting his hand on the buckles over his shoulder. “Now for reason one.”

Dorian let out a throaty laugh which vibrated between the two. “I told you we always end our conversations like this.”

“I hate it when your…” Lavellan shook his head as a cloudy dizziness fogged his head, making his vision blurred and the feeling in his legs numb. “When your…”

“Are you alright? Seriously, drunk after one glass?”

Lavellan dropped his hands from Dorian and staggered back in an attempt to keep himself from falling. “I don‘t feel…” The room started to spin and Lavellan closed his eyes tightly. “Dorian.”

Lavellan tightened his eyes and felt his body go limp, the impact of the fall made pain race through the right side of his body yet he was unable to cry out.

“Balsin?” said Dorian, kneeling beside him and shaking his shoulders. “Balsin?”

Lavellan’s weakly opened his eyes half way to see a panicked expression on Dorian’s face. He hated seeing him so frightened, he wanted to comfort Dorian to tell him that everything would be alright but the wooziness surging through his head made it impossible to keep his eye lids open for long.

Lavellan’s eyes rolled around the room as he tried to force them to stay open. In a fogged state he glanced at the bottle of wine and a pang of terror filled his chest. The wine! Dorian drank it!

That’s when he felt the tightness in his shoulders fade as Dorian fell beside him.

“Nn…”

Lavellan mumbled still trying to keep his eyes open he had to protect Dorian but in his state it was only a matter of time before he fully induced to sleep by the poison.

In the last few moments of consciousness Lavellan seen a pair of feet walking towards him. The feet were attached to a familiar looking servants dress.

“Je…”

That one syllable was all Lavellan was able to murmur out before his eyes finally shut themselves.


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2: Captured**

  
Lavellan found himself laying on something hard, aching his back and neck. Most of his senses were still turning on, at first all he could feel was a dull aching pain shooting from his spine. Slowly his ears began register, a loud banging of metal echoed around Lavellan’s head. The banging was irritating Lavellan, whoever was causing it would get a mouthful from him.  
  
“En…Eno…”he tried to mumble, his eyes still refusing to open.  
  
“Inquisitor!”  
  
The banging stopped and Lavellan felt hands pull him up right, his eyes opened to see a worried Dorian. There was relief in the mages eyes when Lavellan stirred awake. Lavellan couldn’t help but have a half smile on his lips as he looked up at the panicked mage.  
  
“Look like you‘ve seen a ghost,” he crocked slowly.  
  
Dorian breathed out a sigh as he helped the Inquisitor to his feet. “You must stop scaring me like that. I worried you‘d never wake.”  
  
“Good thing I did,” scoffed Lavellan. “If I died you‘d never let me hear the end of it.”  
  
“Now is not the time to joke,” Dorian barked.  
  
Lavellan rolled his eyes and put a hand on a grey stoned wall, keeping himself steady. “Coming from you? My little joking side-kick.”  
  
Dorian snarked out a scoff. “Me? The side-kick really? You‘re ego seems to be even bigger than mine, Inquisitor.”  
  
Lavellan turned and kept his back on the stone wall, his limbs still feeling heavy from whatever drug he was poisoned with. With blurry vision, he looked around the room the two were caged in. It was a prison room, with stone walls keeping them from freedom, the door looked heavy and seemed to be made of steel. Whoever took them wanted to make damn sure they never left. A hazy memory fogged into Lavellan’s mind, the memory of a servants dress.  
  
“Well Jenevia is most certainly out of a job,” Lavellan said, rubbing his temples. The mark on his hand sizzled - he still never got used to the strange sensation even after all that time - he looked up at Dorian. “There‘s a rift here too.”  
  
“Well that explains why the Venatori here have such well equipped guards,” grumbled Dorian, leaning on the opposite wall.  
  
“Venatori are here?” groaned Lavellan. “This is all I need. Is there a way out of here?”  
  
Dorian shook his head. “They‘ve got this place pretty well guarded and I can‘t seem to use magic here, I‘m guessing the Venatori mages are doing something to stop me. We‘re stuck here for the duration.”  
  
Lavellan’s legs couldn’t hold him up for much longer, so he slid down the wall winching slightly as his backside hit the stone floor. “That wasn‘t a good idea in hindsight.”  
  
Dorian breathed out a laugh. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Like Ironbull just punched me in the head,” he rubbed his temples. “Why aren‘t you all woozy?”  
  
Dorian pushed himself off the wall. “Oh, I was.” He wandered next to Lavellan and slipped down beside him. “You‘ll feel better in about ten minutes.” He nudged Lavellan with his shoulder, trying to boost his mood.  
  
“From now on we do background checks,” suggested Lavellan, bringing one of his knees. “Save us going through this again.”  
  
Dorian smiled. “I agree with that.”  
  
The two sat together in silence for a moment looking ahead at the stonewall. Lavellan tried to see if there was anyway he could escape from their prison. He guessed he perhaps could try to pick the lock but there didn’t seem to be any tools for the job. They really were stuck there until an opportunity arose.  
  
“Do you know what they want?” asked Lavellan, closing his fists around the mark on his hand.  
  
Dorian shook his head. “I woke up in here and no one seems to want to talk to me. Is there something stuck in my teeth?”  
  
Lavellan looked at the pearls in Dorian’s mouth. “I don‘t think it‘s your teeth.”  
  
“Perhaps my looks intimidate them?” Dorian said smugly.   
  
Lavellan scoffed out a laugh. “By the Grey Wolf, you‘re ego gets bigger by the second. I love you, but you really should tone down-” Lavellan froze, they both did.   
  
While the two had been romantically involved for several months now those three words hadn’t been uttered between the two. Granted they had suggested it with words like ‘I adore you’ and such but never had the two spoke about ‘love’. Lavellan actually found himself surprised, he never thought he would have been the first to say it.  
  
“Tone down your attitude,” Lavellan tired to pass off as if nothing had happened.   
  
Dorian looked at the Inquisitor, the two knew perhaps they should have an adult conversation but neither of them really knew how to go about it. The awkward silence between the two hung around like a dead, strung up chicken. The two knew they would have to talk about what was said but neither could find the words, and was hoping the other would speak first. Dorian hoped that, since he was the elder of the two, Lavellan would speak up first. He looked at the elf who refused to turn his head to look back at Dorian, a pink shade glazing his cheeks.   
  
No one had every really told Dorian they had ‘loved’ him. Back in Tervinter relations were none yet sex and passion was abundant.   
  
“I‘m sensing this awkwardness and I‘d really like to move on,” Lavellan finally said, still not looking at Dorian.  
  
Seeing how awkward he had made the great Herald of Andrasty, Dorian smirked and could feel himself getting drunk off his new found power. “So you love me?” he said slyly.  
  
Lavellan didn’t say anything and instead scowled at the stone wall he had his eyes fixed on. Feeling like a badly written character in one of Varric’s romance novels, Lavellan wished that one of the Venatori would swoop into the prison and slice his head clean off.  
  
“I guess one of us would have to say it eventually,” said Lavellan, eventually. “I‘m just surprised it was me.”  
  
“Ouch,” winced Dorian playfully. “You wound me, Inquisitor. But in all serious.” he took Lavellan’s hand. “Thank you.”  
  
Lavellan laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Exactly what ever man wishes to hear after he says I love you. ‘Thank you‘,” he mimicked Dorian’s voice. “Destroy my pride why don‘t you.”  
  
Dorian shut up the smug elf with a kiss, he pulled away but kept his face close to the surprised Lavellan. He found it strange that such an experienced person such as Lavellan could still be surprised to such moments of affection. It made Dorian feel good that he could make such a cocky and arrogant elf could melt into putty in his hands. It was a power saved only for Dorian, and he relished in the thought.   
  
“I love you too,” he said.  
  
It took Lavellan a few moments to process the actions suddenly taken by the two lovers. Eventually he was able to compose himself and say the first snappy comment he could think of. “I bet you say that to all the men.”  
  
Dorian shook his head and pushed out his bottom lip. “Nope, just you.”  
  
Lavellan jerked his head back slightly in surprise. He remembered Dorian speaking about how having romantic relationships with another man in his family was practically shunned but thought he at least had on pervious love before him. It was hard for Lavellan to believe that a man with so much charm, wit and good looks had only confessed love to one person. Of course he was more than flattered, in fact his stomach flipped inside his body, however there was still doubt in his head.   
  
“You‘ve never loved another?” questioned Lavellan, his eyebrows raised.  
  
Once again Dorian shook his head. “Don‘t look at me like that. Surely you cannot be that surprised, after all we‘ve been through.”  
  
Lavellan tried to shake away his surprise yet it remained. “I feel like defeating an ancient darkspawn who was said to have gotten into the Golden City is more plausible than the fact that you‘ve never loved someone.”  
  
Dorian gave Lavellan a dull and unamused look. “Oh, I have loved someone. A certain arrogant elf. Actually I‘m thinking of breaking things off with him. Do you know how I should gently put it to him?”  
  
Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Lavellan bumped his shoulder with Dorian’s. “However, in all serious, no one else?”  
  
With increasing irritation Dorian shook his head again. “No one. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?”  
  
“Have you seen yourself?”  
  
“Many times, I have to force myself not to kiss my reflection,” Dorian gave Lavellan a smug look. “Though thank you for the compliment. Your not so bad looking yourself…” he took a hold of some long chin length strands of hair curtaining Lavellan’s face. “Could use a haircut. Remind me to put you in touch with a great stylist in Orlais.”  
  
Lavellan pulled his head away, letting the jet black strands escape Dorian’s grasp. “I‘ll have you know I quiet like my hair like this.”  
  
“You‘re an archer, how can you even seen through so many locks.” He reached his hand up to Lavellan’s forehead, pushing back his unorganized hair. “Look at that, I can actually see your face now.”  
  
Despite being highly irritated, Lavellan couldn’t help but have a genuine smile on his face as Dorian stared at him. All the feels swirling inside Lavellan made him feel like a love-struck maiden, loving every minute was his guilty pleasure.  
  
The two lovers shared a sweet smile between them, before Dorian dropped his hand back to his side. “Other than my good looks, what makes you think I‘ve never loved another?”  
  
“I just cannot believe I‘m the first, I feel more than privileged I must say,” smiled Lavellan, running his hand through his hair.   
  
“What about you?” asked Dorian. “Am I the only one or has there been others?”  
  
Lavellan thought back to his time with his clan. “There was one...”  
  
Dorian was slightly struck with intrigue. “May I ask about this love you once had?”  
  
“You sure you wish to hear about her? It‘s a long, long tale…I actually don‘t think I‘ve ever told anyone about it,” Lavellan said, putting his elbow on his raised knee. “Do you have such patience for it?”  
  
Dorian let out a long sigh. “Well until we find out why the Venatori want with us, you may as well tell me to pass the time.”  
  
Lavellan smirked. “When I was young I got lost from my clan…”  
  


* * *

  
  
An elf child alone in the woods wandered through the large trees, searching for his clan. He called out for someone but none answered his plead. After going in one direction for too long he figured his clan wouldn’t be there, so he retraced his steps back to halla tracks left by his clan. Once again he followed them and soon got lost as the tracks faded through a stream. The young elf didn’t panic, however, he had gotten lost before and always managed to find his way back to his people.   
  
The only thing worrying the boy was the roaming bear which he had spotted once. For most of the time he had been able to dodge the large bears sniffing. Whenever the bear got close to him he would quickly pull himself into a tree and wait for the bear to pass.   
  
As twilight began the bear still roamed the forest floor near the tree a pre-Inquisitor Balsin Lavellan sat in. Cockiness grew inside him as he imaged that the bear couldn’t see him as darkness and thick leaves cloaked him from sight. With a cheeky smirk on his face he broke off one of the thicker branches and hurled it towards the bear. Unaware of Balsin’s presence, the bear roared into the setting sun, looking around for his assailant.   
  
Balsin watched as the bear picked up on a sight away from the tree he was in. A devilish titter escaped his mouth as the bear chased off in search for what it had saw. Balsin jumped down from the tree once he deemed the bear to be a safe distance from him. The thrill of irritating such a large predator made his blood race and heart pound, excitement beat through him and he felt like he could take on the world.   
  
The only thing which ceased his excitement and turned it into terror was the chilling scream of a girl followed by the booming roar of the bear. Balsin grabbed the first thick branch he could find and took off in a sprint towards the comotion. Thin branches whipped and starched at his face and arms as he sped through the forest, following the sounds of fear.   
  
Balsin found the sounds coming from the mouth of a cave he had previously explored. There he saw a young Shem girl backing into the cave. She turned around to look at the bear and tripped over a rock, falling on her backside from terror she screamed again. The prejudices installed within him made him pause, he thought about just leaving the girl and showing a blind eye. However, something stopped him as the bear held up its paw and swipe down its claws on the girls face. Blood trickled from her cheek and the bear went in for the killing blow. Balsin called for the bear while throwing rocks to gain the beast attention. With blind rage the bear turned to Balsin.  
  
“Climb into a tree!” called Balsin, running away as the bear chased after him.  
  
Watching the elf boy the girl clutched her bleeding cheek as it burned with pain. With no other option, the girl scurried into the nearest tree like a novice squirrel. There she watched as the boy ran around the bear, throwing sticks and rocks at it. Fascination burned through her as she watched with one good eye as Balsin ran away from the bear. Unable to catch the limber Balsin the bear soon gave up and went about its way, far from both the girl and Balsin.  
  
The girl waited until the sky was as dark as coal, with only the moon and stars to light the forest before she slid down the tree. Her face burned like embers and she cried out in pain when she looked down at her palm and see it caked with blood.  
  
Balsin watched the girl from a near by tree as she broke down.   
  
“Shems,” murmured Balsin, as he prepared to leave.   
  
Too much time had been wasted and he knew his clan would quickly worry for him. Most likely they would have sent out some hunters to bring him back to the clan. He knew the keeper would be very angry at him, he hated the wrath of the keeper and didn’t want to leave the clan waiting for long.   
  
He skipped away from his previous branch and jumped from the tree. Balsin only made a few paces before someone spoke behind him.  
  
“Wait!”   
  
Balsin turned to see the wounded girl, he took pity on her as he knew her face would scar.   
  
“Please wait!”  
  
Balsin raced towards her and put his hand over her mouth. “Be quiet, Shem! Do you want the bear to come back?”  
  
The girl looked up at him with only one eye, all it held was fear along with admiration. She had been saved by the elf and she felt as if she owed him everything. Once the girl seemed to settle down Balsin took away his hand.  
  
“You best get back to your village, little girls like you don‘t do well in the woods,” Balsin scoffed, he turned to leave when the girl grabbed his hand. “Let go!” he hissed, trying to pull away his hand. The little girls grasp was far too tight, she clung onto Balsin as if her life depended on it.  
  
“Please don‘t go,” she said. “I don‘t have a village to go back to.”  
  
“Well that isn‘t my problem.”  
  
“At least help me with something,” she begged.  
  
Balsin rolled his eyes, perhaps he should have just left the girl to the bear. “What is it?”  
  
The girl took him to the cave. Balsin didn’t see anything important when he had previously explored it but as the girl guided him through she pushed away a small yet sturdy boulder. Behind the boulder was another section of the cave. Rags, leftovers of a burning fire and pieces of meat were cluttered around.  
  
“You live here?” he asked.  
  
The girl nodded and sat on one of the rags.   
  
“What is it you need my help with?” Balsin asked.  
  
The girl went reached into her dress and pulled out a pouch. She opened up the pouch and contents spilled out of it.  
  
“What is all this junk?” he said, kneeling on the floor and inspecting the items.   
  
“I‘ve been trying to make a weapon, could you teach me to make a bow?”  
  
Balsin was taken aback. He actually didn’t know how to make weapons, in fact he was suppose to learn that afternoon however the clan had decided to move on due to the campsite being too close to a Shem village. Yet for some reason he felt compelled to help the girl, knowing that the bleeding on her face was his fault. Deeply sighing, Balsin made his decision.  
  
“I‘ll help you, but first let me clean up that gash on your face.”


End file.
